User blog:Zeypher/Zeypher's Eclipse Movie Review
This is my personal review of the movie, Eclipse! It's my first here.. I might go back and do reviews for the other movies and maybe books and dvd/blu-ray releases as well. It all depends on how I feel. :D ---- SPOILER ALERT!!!!!! ---- Story For those who've read the story, you already know what happens, but I just wanted to point out it was roughly about 90% accuracy to the Eclipse which in making a movie less than 2 and half hours is really hard to do, but the director, and crew has provided the fans and others to enjoy the movie without making it totally different than from what they read. Props to them! I really like how they were showing the history of Rosalie's creation, and the history of Jasper. At point, it feels a little cheesy by the actors, but it was back in time.. so I'll let that slide. The fighting and "competition" Jacob had with Edward is priceless and make me laugh and smile throughout the scene. ESPECIALLY after Bella punch Jacob, broke her hand.. Edward came rushing out the car and starting arguing with him. Then Charlie coming out and trying to sort everything out, and the comment Jacob made was funny.. I can't remember it word for word, but he said, "Bella punched me... in my face... she broke her hand..." Priceless! Finally a movie comes out and actually fulfill all that hype... GREAT job! Characters The characters were all amazing! It's nice to see Jasper say more than one or two lines. I kind of the werewolves talked more, and not just stand there shirtless. lol. But nevertheless, Jacob really shined in this movie and really caused the conflict with Edward. But it was nice to see that part in the tent where they got along for once during the mist of the chaos. I can't forget about the funny comment Jacob made when Bella was trying to get warm and he said, "You'll get warming if you take your clothes off." haha! Edward kind of took the bad seat (I feel) and wish he could shine more, but I'm thinking he will take that up during the next few movies. Action The scene are pretty insane! I love every moment of it! Just kind of weird that the vampire die in like marle like form. Like I know they shine as marble, but body breaking like one. Make them seem so breakable... and yet when Bella touches Edward it's all flesh like. I guess it's a way to maintain the PG-13 rating, but nevertheless it was pretty good. Poor Riley got eaten up by that werewolve.. he should of listen to Edward. Romance Romance wasn't too much here, but the usual I love you Bella, No Jacob, I want Edward, and stuff. The thing that really got me exicted when the little cute fighting scene with Alice and Jasper! So adorable! I would love to have Alice as my girlfriend hehehe.... (pst, don't tell my wifey lol) But I'm sure she will love Jacob, everything I see him he's turned around, and the camera goes to him and he turns to face the audiences p.o.v. ALL THE TIME lol. And he of course had to be shirtless and the girls had to go crazy lol. It was funny to me! One of my favorite scenes, is when Bella was kissing Edward and she goes to Jacob by his car and he hugs her saying, Hi, Beautiful. Great conflict there, and of course the whole scene at the tent. Poor Edward had to endure that, but it was a good thing he was there to warm her up. Pros I pretty like the whole film from beginning to end, and I listed most the pros in the previous sections. So no need to repeat them. Cons Now the cons were few, but I must mentioned them. The soundtrack wasn't as interesting as the second movie, and seem lacking. There was only a few good one that I remember (I don't know the track name) but really hoping for something better there. Even though it is impossible to include EVERYTHING, they miss a big one I think in Eclipse. The whole scene with the northern vampire denieding to help the Cullens, they changed it completely and had the wolves just instantly join in. This was important because the reason they didn't join was of what happen to Laurent by the werevolves. And according to my friend, Jacob forgot to say one line from the book where it basically mention, the title "Eclipse" in a romantic pieces for Bella. I can't remember how it went... and they also didn't include the sad scene where Jacob was running in the woods (crying and hurt) after he found out Bella and Edward was getting married and the other pack was chasing him (cuz they can read his thoughts) and finally Paul called them off. Very small cons, but I found it important to me... Overall Overall, if you haven't seen it or read the book... I still reccomend you see it NOW! I really can't wait for the Blu-ray version with the extra feature. I hope they include the comic con of the Eclipse, I don't think they included it for New Moon and I was quite sad. So please include extra the fans actually want to see, PELASE! A must-see movie for any fan of the books. 9 out of 10 (Note: Why not 10? See cons. Almost a perfect movie...) Category:Blog posts